Some homes today are equipped with smart home networks to provide automated control of devices, appliances and systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) system, lighting systems, alarm systems, home theater and entertainment systems. Smart home networks may include control panels that a person may use to input settings, preferences, and scheduling information that the smart home network uses to provide automated control the various devices, appliances and systems in the home. For example, a person may input a desired temperature and a schedule indicating when the person is away from home. The home automation system uses this information to control the HVAC system to heat or cool the home to the desired temperature when the person is home, and to conserve energy by turning off power-consuming components of the HVAC system when the person is away from the home. Also, for example, a person may input a preferred nighttime lighting scheme for watching television. In response, when the person turns on the television at nighttime, the home automation system automatically adjusts the lighting in the room to the preferred scheme.